The present invention relates to a horizontal cup washing machine and relates more particularly to such a horizontal cup washing machine which can be conveniently attached to the casing of a water faucet so that washing becomes easy.
Various cup washing machines have been known. FIG. 1 illustrates a vertical cup washing machine according to the prior art in which a plurality of brushes are mounted on a base and coupled to the output shaft of a driving motor through a belt transmission mechanism. When in use, the base and the brushes thereof must be dipped in water which is contained in a sink or a water container. This vertical cup washing machine is big and heavy and not convenient in use. When in use, a relatively bigger sink or water container must be used. Because the base and the brushes must be dipped into water, the driving motor may be dampened by splashed water causing electric leakage or electric shock. Further, the brushes are fixedly secured to the base, and therefore, it is very difficult to replace or change the brushes.